


Destiel feels

by Mirob (DestielOfDoom)



Series: Destiel drabble diarrhea [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOfDoom/pseuds/Mirob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles, nothing to do with real diarrhea - expect for maybe the consistency and frequency  . Also, no beta so all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel feels

“I am sorry Cas, I just need time."  
He looks down at Cas whose tearful expression is intact and who - with a furrowed brow - asks: "...but how much more time do you need, Dean?"  
A lone tear escapes his eye and trickles down his chin. Dean raises his hand from Cas' jaw and swipes the tear away gently.  
"I don't know Cas, I really don't know. I would tell you if I knew..." is his unhelpful reply.  
Cas looks up at him again, his bottom lip quivering but he remains silent. Afraid to say something wrong. Afraid to say something that will push Dean away forever. He cannot live with that but he also knows that he cannot live with Deans current distance either. It is just too much. Everything is too much.  
"Cas", Dean says, and brushes his thumb gently over his chin once more. "I cannot tell you when I will be ready, I just cannot... But I will try because I will not lose you again. Not ever. I will try for you, for me - for us." And with that he leans forward, so close to Cas as he has ever been, and soft lips meets tear wet ones, gently but with certainty. Cas lets out a small, surprised noise but Dean holds the kiss and cradles Cas chins with both his hands, brushing away visible and invisible tears. And then Cas relaxes, sighs into the kiss and tries not to let out more tears. This time tears of relief - that Dean is still here and he is trying. They both lean in to the kiss and let everything they either cannot or dare not express be told with this simple gesture of affection. They stay like this for a long, long time.


End file.
